


My insatiable one

by juliadawson



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Banter, Barebacking, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Desperation, I Want That Twink Obliterated, M/M, Road Trips, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Top Richie Tozier, lol, porn with a lil plot???, richies obsessed w eddies thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliadawson/pseuds/juliadawson
Summary: Eddie has to sit on Richie's lap for a 7 hour roadtrip with the losers. Insane amounts of sexual tension ensue.(losers roadtrip! reddie secret relationship! cliche sitting on lap trope! smut! banter! We have it all, folks!)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 39
Kudos: 661





	My insatiable one

**Author's Note:**

> this is filthy, bantery and very self indulgent lmao. hope u enjoy!  
> first half is Eddie's POV and second half is Richie's!

“Okay, kiddos!” Beverly announces over the loud “thunk” of the closing trunk, “Everyone get in the truck! Yes, that includes you, Richard,” she gives the patch of grass in which he's sprawled at a pointed look, “I swear to god we’re leaving without you if you manage to delay this trip by even one more single second”.

“As if being almost an hour late wasn’t enough,” Stan mutters under his breath, and laughs at the fake shocked look Richie puts on.

“First of all, ouch! And second of all, it was half an hour MAX, you traitors!” 

“Yeah guys, come on,” Bill says calmly, raising his hands in a sign of truce and earning himself a noisy blowed kiss from Richie. “It was half an hour free of this moron, what are you all complaining about?”

At this, Richie puts both his hands around his heart and starts rolling around in the grass as if brutally attacked, while they all laugh maniacally. Bev’s loud cackle somehow manages to drown out everyone else, though, and that earns her a dirty look from the old lady across the street.

“What is this? Roast Richie Tozier day?” Richie feigns hurt while getting up from the grass, his hands brushing away the few specks of dirt stuck to his clothes. “Hate to break it to everyone but you’re the ones wasting time bullying an innocent youth.” 

Eddie snorts at this, extending his hand to Richie so he can drag him to the truck. “Come on, idiot. Let’s get the fuck in already, I can’t wait to get out of this hellhole.” 

He tries not to blush when Richie actually takes his hand, but already knows it’s a hopeless battle. Richie and he had been dating for a few weeks, ever since they all returned to Derry for summer break and Richie announced he’d be transferring schools to study in New York, with Eddie. When Eddie asked him why, Richie got eerily quiet and admitted it was because he just missed Eddie too much. It was just tears and giddy smiles and confessions muffled by tight hugs from there, Eddie recalls, smiling like an idiot. Even then, with weeks of finally getting to touch each other after all the years lost to pining, just as much as accidentally brushing against Richie still made Eddie feel electric shocks that went all the way to his toes.

“So here’s the deal, everyone,” Mike breaks Eddie out of his musings, “I’m driving and Stan already called shotgun,” five groans simultaneously interrupt Mike, and Stan grins a winning smile.

“Not my fault I’m the only one who actually thinks ahead of stuff, losers,” Stan says, already opening the passenger door.

“Anyways,” Mike laughs, “Here’s what I was thinking: Bev sits in Bens lap, because they’re dating so it’s not weird, Bill sits in the middle, and Eddie sits on Richie’s lap on the other side because they do it all the time already. Thoughts?”

Eddie feels panic shoot through him. Oh, no. No no no no no. He looks at Richie and can see him physically tensing up. Okay, maybe they still hadn’t told their friends about all that had happened that summer. Change is scary, and they didn’t want to do something that could ruin their group dynamic in the brief time of the year when they could all reunite and hang out like the old times. Maybe they were just waiting for the right time, and maybe the days have gone and gone and gone and the right time just never came. 

Ben and Bev were already shrugging and making their way to the truck, so Bill quietly followed behind. 

“Wait,” Eddie heard himself protest. He knew he needed to act natural so the others wouldn’t notice, but he was just not vibing with the idea of spending seven whole hours on Richie’s lap and pretending it’s not making him uncontrollably horny. 

Mike looks at them with a worried look on his face, and Richie elbows him in the ribs. 

“Why can’t Bill go on Richie’s lap?” Comes hurriedly out of Eddie’s mouth, his anxiety bubbling to the surface as a constant shuffling of his feet.

“I didn’t think you would mind,” Mike says, sounding actually confused, “You guys have been doing that at your own will in every possible occasion ever since we were kids.” After a beat of silence, when it starts to get obvious Eddie doesn’t actually have a rebuttal to that, he adds, with an evil grin, “And besides, you’re the smallest one.”

Richie and Mike cackle furiously at that as Mike makes his way to the driver’s seat.

“Even you, Mikey?? Thought you were better than that!” Eddie half-shouts over their laughing, already giggling a bit too.

So that was that. Eddie looks up at Richie and he shrugs, gesturing to the truck. 

This trip was gonna be way too fucking long.

* 

Richie breathes deeply, counts from one to ten, closes his eyes hard, thinks about the rash Eddie’s mom had the other day.

Nope. He still has a boner. God dammit. 

They’ve been on the road for about three hours, and they’ve reached a bit of a rural patch. It’s already dark outside, the moon glowing a pale white, and there are way, way too many stars. It’d probably be creeping Richie out, the sheer amount of stars, if only he could stop hyperfocusing on Eddie’s every move. Which he couldn’t. 

The first couple of hours were actually okay. They were all overexcited, talking about anything and everything, that magical sense of freedom flowing though the truck and bringing exhilarated giggles out of them. They were on their way to New York, to which only Eddie and Bill had been before. The road trip was both a way to do something exciting together and a way to bring Eddie back to his new home, now that Mrs. Kaspbrak was refusing him any kind of financial support for daring to take a scholarship out of Maine. 

But as the night progressed, sleep had taken them one by one, the lull of the road calming and constant. All except for Mike, thankfully, and Richie and Eddie, despite their best efforts. The burn where their skin met kept the both of them tense and wide awake. 

Every little bend of the road would throw Eddie around in Richie’s lap, and it was getting to be very distracting. Especially now that Eddie seemed to have given up their silent agreement of touching only where absolutely necessary and laid his head back on Richie’s shoulder.

“What?” he whispers in response to Richie’s panicked glance, failing to hide a smile “My back is killing me!” 

“You know this is a disaster waiting to happen, Eds”

“Yeah?” Eddie blinks innocently, “Feels perfectly good to me…” 

Richie curses under his breath and gives in, wrapping his arms around Eddie, who sighs contentedly. 

_Welp, guess that’s my life now,_ he thinks, brain buzzing with Eddie’s smell and weight and soft skin. 

He decides if he’s about to suffer his way through this night, he might as well make the most out of it. So he does the not-so-intelligent thing and buries his nose in Eddie’s neck, who whimpers in surprise. 

“Everything okay back there?” Mike’s voice comes in a whisper. Richie panics and immediately pretends to be asleep, holding tight onto Eddie’s middle. 

“Uh. I’m fine, Mikey. Just a little motion sick,” Eddie laughs nervously. “I’m gonna be fine”

“If you need anything you know where to find me,” Mike whispers back with a grin.

A few silent minutes later, Eddie hits Richie lightly in the belly.

“Ouch!” Richie says close to Eddies ear, in probably the lowest voice he’s ever used in his life. “Unnecessary!” 

“You left me to make an excuse on my own, you traitor!” Eddie mutters, annoyed. 

“And what was I supposed to say? I’m so terribly sorry Mike, I’m actually so horny from Eddie sitting on my lap that I’m getting dizzy, promise it won’t happen aga--” Eddie quickly covers his mouth with his hand, his face a mix between amused and turned on.

“Will you idiots stop the whisper bickering? I’m trying to fucking sleep,” someone murmurs sleepily. 

Richie tenses up and lays his head back down against the headrest, trying to go against his very nature and be as quiet as possible. It almost feels like Eddie can read his mind and wants to fucking antagonize him, though, as he immediately slides his body all the way back until it's flush with Richie’s. He gasps lightly and tries to cover it up with a big inhale. 

He’s pretty sure Eddie can feel his erection now, and he only grows harder and harder as Eddie wiggles to make himself comfortable. 

“Baby…” he tries to mutter warningly, but it just comes out like a breathless moan, curse his body. He can almost feel Eddie’s smug smile, even if he can’t see his face at all. 

At this, Eddie, the fucking menace, grabs both of his hands and lays them gently on his thighs, and he just knows it’s over for him. Maybe his flesh is weak. Sue him. 

He grabs at the inside of Eddie’s thighs and Eddie makes a small noise of approval, then presses his ass more firmly to Richie’s dick. Richie lightly bites at the back of his neck in a not very well thought out attempt to keep quiet that results in Eddie letting out a surprised little gasp that sounds unreasonably loud in the dead silence of the car. Richie tenses up immediately, fingers digging into Eddie’s thighs. He can feel Bill stirring besides him, Mike giving them a concerned look through the rearview mirror. 

After a few seconds of holding his breath and keeping his eyes closed in a terrible attempt at pretend sleep, he finally lets himself relax, comforted by the silence and lack of incriminating questions. 

He promptly starts running his fingers through Eddie’s thighs again, deciding to ignore all pleas from the rational part of his mind and instead prioritizing the one that’s just a constant jumble of ‘soft……….hhhhh…...Eddie…thighs……..’ 

Eddie lightly rocks his hips back in a soft grind, throwing his head back against Richie’s shoulder. Richie’s hands fly to Eddie’s hips seemingly on their own, holding firmly and pulling him back harder. They keep the slow rhythm steadily for a few minutes. That’s when they reach a bumpy dirt road and Richie swears he sees God.

The shaking in the car starts to lightly bounce Eddie in his lap and Richie presses his ass flush to his crotch. He can see Eddie has his eyes closed and his mouth is shaped in a small ‘O’. His vision starts to blur. 

He promptly pushes Eddie away to his knees. 

“What the fuck?” Eddie asks, dazed and more than a little annoyed.

“Sorry babe but you’ll have to stay right there if we wanna avoid a Very embarrassing situation,” Richie whispers sheepily. Well. It was good while it lasted. 

That’s how Richie finds himself trying out every variation of calming breathing exercises he knows. Which is none. He should’ve payed more attention to Bev’s yoga class. He tries his best, anyways. 

“Mike,” he hears Eddie mutter. “Mike?” Eddie tries, a bit louder.

“Yeah, Eddie?” 

“Can we please stop at a gas station? I feel really sick,” his voice sounds miserable. 

“Oh, God. Sure, Eddie,” He looks back through the rearview mirror, ”I have no idea when we’re gonna find one though. Do you wanna stop right here?” 

“Are you insane? There’s no way I’m gonna let everyone see me puking,” Eddie puts on an indignant voice and Mike laughs, shrugging.

 _Maybe he’s getting sick because he has nowhere to rest his head,_ Richie thinks, guiltily. He strokes Eddies hair in a calming manner until they find a gas station. Eddie immediately opens the door and runs to their restroom, and Mike looks at him with pity. 

Ben seems to notice they stopped and stretches a bit, looking around confused.

“Where’s Eddie? And where are we?”

“Eddie doesn’t feel good. Someone should go check on him,” Mike says. Richie quickly volunteers and leaves the car. Some of the others seem to be going to the convenience store for a snack.

Richie walks the gravelly path to the small door that reads ‘restroom’, outside the convenience store, feeling very guilty. Why is his body still reacting as if he was a horny teenager? He was a horny 22-year-old now, thank you very much. 

“Babe?” He calls after a knock, “I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Can I com--” 

The door opens suddenly and a hand pulls him inside by his old checkered shirt, a surprised ‘oof’ sound making its way out of his mouth. Eddie is immediately pressing Richie back against the cracked door, kissing him filthily. Richie moans loud, the boner that still hadn’t died down completely starting to harden again.

“We need to be quick, they’re probably gonna come check in on us soon,” Eddie says, turning his body around and pressing his ass to Richie’s crotch again.

“We need to be what????” Richie gasps, looking at Eddie in disbelief. 

Eddie turns to him with a huge grin, pressing his hand against Richie’s erection, “Fuck me.”

Richie feels like he can’t move as Eddie goes to the dirty sink and grabs it, slightly bending over and raising his ass.

“Oh my god,” Richie almost slurs, undoing the button of his jeans and crowding Eddie’s space. “Do you have any lube, baby?”

Eddie passes him a small packet he took out of his pocket. “Grabbed it from my backpack while Mike was looking for the gas station.” He smiles devilishly, pulling his own shorts to his mid-thighs.

Richie scrambles with the lube and coats two of his fingers and his dick. Eddie thankfully is already a bit stretched, as they had sex briefly before they left to get ready for the road trip. Now that he thinks of it, they’ve actually been having sex at least thrice daily ever since the confession. Huh. 

He makes quick work of opening Eddie up, fingering him deep and drawing small moans out of Eddie. 

“I’m glad you want it quick, I’m gonna nut in like ten thrusts max,” Richie says in a joking tone, but he actually means it. 

“Come ooon,” Eddie whines, then moans happily when Richie lines himself up and starts to push in. 

Richie groans and immediately starts a hard pace, grabbing Eddie by his hips and pulling him back to meet him. Eddie’s panting and moaning close mouthed, trying and failing to muffle his noises.

They both freeze when they hear a tentative knock on the door.

“Guys?” Ben asks loud, “Is everything okay? Do you need any help?”

Eddie groans in annoyance, but it might be confused as him just feeling unwell. At least Richie hopes it might.

“No Benny Boy, our Eds is almost done here. Tell the others to wait for us in the car.” He prays he sounds natural.

“Okay,” Richie hears, then waits out until the crunchy sound of gravel starts sounding more distant and immediately pounds Eddie again. 

Eddie whines loud in pleasure and Richie covers his mouth, already starting to thrust more erratically. He starts to jerk Eddie off as best as he can in his dazed state, embarrassed he’s about to come. _Probably hasn’t even been two minutes yet,_ he thinks in shame. 

At this, Eddie gives a drawn out moan and cums all over Richie’s hand. Richie thanks all the gods he knows and starts thrusting quicker. 

“Go on, baby,” Eddie encourages in a low voice, “Come deep inside me. I wanna feel it…”

Richie is a simple man. He cums immediately, and maybe a little too violently.

Eddie quickly recomposes himself, getting a few paper towels and tossing them at a panting Richie. “Meet you in the car,” he winks, and is out of the door in a second.

Richie pulls his pants up and slides down against the wall, boneless. _What the fuck just happened,_ he thinks, before gathering forces and going back to the car.

* 

Richie slips into his spot at the car, still breathing a little raggedly. They’re all looking worriedly at Eddie, except for Stan.

“Are you okay Eddie?” They ask in unison.

“Yeah Eddie, you kinda look like shit. No offense.” Bill adds through a smile. Richie takes in Eddie, with his sweaty mussed out hair and flushed cheeks, and he can’t disagree more. He smiles proudly to himself. 

“I’m fine guys. Let’s just go,” Eddie says, sounding guilty. Richie knows better. “I don’t wanna delay this any longer than necessary.”

They all reassure him it was no problem at all, and Mike starts the truck again, pulling out of the gas station. 

All except for Stan, who keeps glaring at them disapprovingly through the rearview mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> title is My insatiable one by Suede. it's v gay and i hardly recommend.  
> also, stan loves them a lot and approves of their relationship but hes.....understandably sick of their shit lmaoo
> 
> if u wanna chat my writing tumblr sideblog is [@jd-writing](https://jd-writing.tumblr.com/)!!  
> also i have a multi-chapter 1920s reddie AU planned and id love to hear if yall are interested!


End file.
